Shocked
by Mysterious-I
Summary: When Olivier is fighting for her life in Hospital, Roy has some turmoil's about if he should or should not see her.. OLIVIER X ROY
1. Shocked

**I haven't Written a FMA Fanfic in years so im hoping its alright. Please Review! Let me know what you think and if theres any major mestakes.**

 **I DONT OWN FMA.**

 **NOT BETA !**

* * *

She was always good at shocking the world.

One might say.. Olivier Armstrong is a natural.

She shocked the world when she joined the military.

She shocked the world when she went to briggs.

She shocked the world when she became an officer.

She shocked the world when she became head of the Armstrongs.

She shocked the world when she aided the rebles and was wanted dead.

She shocked the world again when she saved scar..

Six years have passed since she last shocked the world. It was about time she did it again.

Only this time.. It might be her last time..

At least, That's what Roy thinks as he reads the paper.

"Attack on Briggs leaves Lieutenant General Olivia Armstrong fighting for her life.." He reads out loud before looking up at his team. Consisting of;

Private Sheska, Master Sergeant Brosh, Warrant Officer Fuery, Second Lieutenant Falman, First Lieutenant Catalina , First Lieutenant Breda, Captain Havoc, Major Ross and Colonel Hawkeye.

The only person missing was Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong

After the battle against father a lot of changes happened under Grumman's rule. One, Was Mustangs rank and office. He got a bigger office and told to pick Ten people to work with him. Of course he brought his team back together with a few added on.

A few years after that and he got another promotion. Bringing him to the wonderful rank of Major General. A lot of his team also got promotions through out the years.

"Sir." Hawkeyes voice brought him out of his thinking.

"What happened Sir.. Is-Is she going to be okay?" Falman spoke up. Altho its been years since he left Briggs. He liked Armstrong, He always thought of her as a good leader and when she wasn't intemadating people or making fun of Mustang. She was an Alright person too.

"I haven't a clue.." Roy's voice sounded distant. He shock his head before pulling his best command voice, Although it didn't quite have the same edge as it usuly did. "You have Twenty Minuits break. Go."

Imedantly the others in the room leave, Eger to get out off the stuffy office. Leaving Just Roy and Riza.

"Can I help you?" Roy asked.

"Go to her.." Hawkeye spoke. Her tone softer than usual.

"She wont want to see me.."

"She's in a coma. I don't think she's going to know.."

"Oh.. Shell know.." Roy smirk at the idea of Olivier waking up just to yell at him for turning up. That is so like her..

"Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong has been with her everyday.. Im sure she would prefer you there rather than him."

She had a point.. And its not like Roy didn't want to see her. He did. He always had a soft spot for Olivier. No matter how mean, Cold or hateful she was to him. He always Liked her. Maybe a little more than Like.. No. No. Just Like. She was a friend.

But.. The thought of seeing the Ice queen lying as if dead in hospital.. Didn't appeal to him. The thought of her dying didn't appeal to him. He rather remember her as the last time they saw each other.. Just incase she did die..

 _Her lips were lush against his. Soft yet commanding. They demanded attention and his lips, Willing to give all of his to her. This is how it always ends. One last, Longing kiss. "Same time next time?" Roy breathed against her lips._

 _"Don't count on it.." Olivier said as she buttons back up her jacket._

 _"Will you be going back to Briggs tomorrow?" Roy asked. Hoping the answer was no and that she will be here for another week. Even though, Her going back was the unavoidable._

 _"No." She says. And Roy feels a surge of happiness until.. "Ill be going back this evening." She said before she left the supply closet with a "See you next time, Asshole"_

 _ _ _Roy sighed. Looking forward to the next Officer conference that Olivier would be going to. Only a Year to wait. Only, Olivier didn't come to the next one.___

"Sir?"

"Go have your break, Hawkeye."

"Will you be okay, Sir?"

"Yes.. Yes.. Go.."

Hawkeye snaped up into a salute before leaving roy alone with his thoughts. When Hawkeye got back Roy was already gone.

"Where's the Major General?" Ross asked Hawkeye when she saw her smile.

"Im hoping, At the hospital."

"Hes going to get some?" Havoc smirked.

"Captain Havoc!" Riza scolded him. "That's no way to talk about two higher ranking officers!"

Hawkeye turned to look at Mustangs desk. Hoping that everythings okay.

Meanwhile, Roy sat on a bench. Looking up at the familer Military hospital.

"Mustang?" Two voice's drew his attention.

Roy blinked a few times, Trying to figure out if there really here. Or if hes going crazy.

"Elric's.." He whispered before raising his voice. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came with flowers for the Lieutenant General.." Al said with a smile, All the while Ed stood back.

"That was nice of you, two."

"You look like you need someone to talk to..." Al said as he sat down next to him.

"Should I go in?" Roy asked.

"That depends.." Al started. "Do you care enough to convince her to fight.. Or are you just going to let her go..?"


	2. Oh, Olivier

**Hey there! Another chapter. Yay. Once again NOT BETA! So Sorry for any mistakes. Any Major ones just DM me or leave a Review letting me know, And ill fix it. Please, Fav, Follow and REVIEW! It really means a lot to me! On that note, Thanks Hatake's offspring and Koikass for there reviews!**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

Death is a part of life. That's what Roy had always told himself. No matter what happens. It'll be okay. Its just a part of life. But that doesn't make it hurt any less. Especially when he's talked himself into looking down on the pale face, Greasy hair and limp Armstrong.

She looked dead. If it wasn't for the beeping of the heart machine he would of thought she was dead. As dead as Hughes.

Roy steadily made his way over to her bed and sat down on the edge. "Oh, Olivier.." he mumbled out before taking her cold hand. So.. So Cold.. "You managed to get yourself into quite a pickle.. Haven't you"

Roy ran his thumb around her hand in a soothing manner before speaking again. "I once read that while in a coma you can still hear people.. Know.. I know what your thinking.. 'Since when do you read..' Or something sarcastic like that.." Roy sighed. "I wish you were awake.. Awake enough to slap me, Call me an Ass hole, Tell me how little you care for me and my existence.. Anything.. I just.. Don't die. Your far to strong to die.. An I don't.." Roy let out a long breath.

Olivier.. A friend since childhood. Yes.. She was a bad friend. She Hits him. Calls him names and often threatens him. And Yes.. Over the last ten years the two had grown.. Closer in the bedroom department. But it was meaningless. Just two friends getting out there anger on each other.

"Please don't leave me.." Roy finally whispered before letting go of her hand, standing and leaving the room.

Over the next few weeks Roy went to see her everyday. Often going there on lunch and eating in her room. Much to the dismay of some of the staff. He would talk to her. Pretend she talked back. Once a week he would bring flowers. And once a week he would sit with Alex Armstrong in her room and talk to him.

Two months after the incident that started it all. Roy stumbled upon a crying Lieutenant Colonel sat outside of Olivier's room.

"Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong?" Roy asked.

The Big man shoot up, Looking somewhat alarmed. "Oh! Major General! How lovely to see you this fine lunch time!" Alex attempted to boom out, But fell short. Before sweeping Roy up in one of his back breaking hugs.

Once Roy had been put down he asked. "What's the matter?"

"Oh well.. You see.. We.." The Strong Arm alchemist stopped for a moment before whispering. "It looks like where going to have to let Olivier go.."

"What?" Roy yelled. But all he got in return was a short nod. Anger took over Roy. They were just.. Going to let her go?

Her family had enough money to keep her on life support for years! So that cant be the problem.

"It.. it doesn't look like she's going to pull though.."

So.. There giving up on her.

"No."

"Pardon, Sir?"

"I said no. Whatever they do, Armstrong. Don't let them do it. Ill get the Fuehrer himself to give the order." Roy stared him down. A fire burning in his eyes.

"Order?"

"Yes. Keep her alive. That's an order!" Roy gave his best commanding voice. Despite the trebling of anger.

"Why, Sir?" Alex asked him.

"Because.. When you have a chance to save somebody you take it. She's not lost yet. She has a chance." Roy's mind flowed to others. Others who wasn't quite as lucky. People who didn't have a chance. And who he couldn't save. Like, His parents and Maes Hughes. A sudden pang of guilt, anger and sadness hit him. And in a broken whisper he looked at his feet and spoke. "It would be a disrespect to let someone die.. When others didn't have that choice. And you do."

"Thank you..." Alex looked at him. A renewed sparkle in his eyes. A sparkle that spoke a thousand words. That his sister... His cold, Sister. Who hated him. Betted him up. Picked on him. Kicked him out. And who underneath it all loved him... Sort of. would be okay.

Later that day, Roy returned to work with Alex looking almost like his old self. A big and booming man. Roy had half expected to walk in and find half his people working. a few missing. Rebecca day dreaming. Havoc going on about a date to Breda. Falman sleeping. Hawkeye yelling at somebody... But unfortuntly thats not what he walked in on.

He found his room empty. "Where is everyone?" Armstrong asked him. A moment latter, Roy's chair turned around to reveal no one other than Grumman.

"Hello, Mustang" He greeted in his overly cheerful tone.

"Sir!" Both Mustang and Armstrong snapped up in a salute.

"Armstrong. Would you mind joining the others outside please."

"Of course, Sir!" With one last salute he left.

"To what do i owe this visit, Sir?" Roy asked as he came to stand in front of his desk.

"I need one of your men."

"Anyone in particular? A specific type that suites you?" Roy asked. Trying his best to hid the smirk on his face.

"Not like that!" Grumman laughed out. "Briggs is currently under Karleys command as Armstrong is in hospital. But, I believe there is more to this attack than Drachma. I would like to send one of yours up there to take over as commander."

"Commander? What about Olivier?" Roy couldn't help but let her name slip out. Not Armstrong or General. Olivier.

"We don't know how long she's going to be out for. Karley is just in charge till someone more.. Permanent takes over. Plus, When she dose wake up..." Roy didn't miss the fact that he said When and not If. "She's going to have time off to recover. Then she will be moved down here anyway until we see her fir for duty again up north."

"Right okay..." That made sense to him. And almost put him at ease... Knowing that Olivier would be away from battle when she returned.

"So. Who should I send?"

* * *

 **Who do you think he's going to choose?**

 **Don't forget to Review!**


	3. Choice

**HEY HEY! Another chapter. Again. NOT BETA!**

 **Thank you Koilass for your review. All will be explained with other missing character soon. Like Miles (I haven't forgotten! ;) ) And others like what the Elrics are doing in Central and some other character that are kicking about. I have a real hard time writing anything too much over 1,000 words per chap. But, Ill try to make up for it with Chapters. Thank you for the Criticism! Ill try and Add more about how he's feeling and why he's doing things. And as for rushing.. I'm afraid that's one of my weak points. I'm terrible for it. I'm working on it though! Thank you!**

 **On with the story...!**

* * *

After Roy had told Grumman that he needed to think and get back to him. He had thought long and hard about who to send to Briggs.

Sheska, Brosh, Falman (Although having been up there before and knowing the way they work.), Fuery and Catalina were no way experienced enough. And although Roy hated thinking it... If Olivier didn't pull though. They could be stuck up there for years. They needed an Experienced officer for that _NOW_ not in a year to five years.

So that left himself, Breda, Havoc, Ross, Hawkeye and A. Armstrong.

He wasn't going up. If he didn't that.. A, His Department would need a new leader and B, It meant being away from Olivier. And Roy was quite enjoying his daily visits. At least, As enjoying it as a man could when the lady he liked _liked_ was in a coma. And although Breda, Havoc and Ross were all very capable... He didn't think they were ready to take on a consent war zone like Briggs. Then there was Armstrong... Olivier would kill Roy if he send her 'idiot' brother to take over Briggs..

Which left Hawkeye... A very capable lady. And much like Olivier in a lot of ways. Strong wiled, stubborn and very good at her job.

After his long and hard choice he was finally knocking on Grumman's door.

Roy took a deep breath as he heard "Enter!" sound out from inside the room.

The moment he walked in he saluted "Sir!"

"Ah, Mustang. I take it you've come with you choice."

"Indeed I have." Roy moved forward.

"Who will it be?"

As much as it pained Roy he let out a shaky "Colonel Hawkeye, Sir."

Roy didn't want to send her up there. He didn't want to send anybody up there. Not after what happened with Oliver. And Riza? She has been with him for years and years and _years_... She was there through out the war. She was by his side when everything kicked off with Father. She was with him when he almost lost himself to Envy. She was there when he lost his sight. And most annoyingly. She was there when there was nothing to do. Just sitting doing paperwork. And nagging him.

She had become more that a co-worker. More than a friend. She was family. It damn near killed him to let her go. But he knew she would do well there.

Not only that... But... Briggs is a place for the strongest. If you can survive there, You can survive anywhere. This would be good for her. It will help her improve and grow. He knew this. He _knew_. But that didn't make it any easer.

"Very well." Was all Grumman had to say on that. He didn't press. Or say try to tell him it was the right choice. He just said two very simple words. But even that alone made Roy feel like he had just given away his prize possession. That he made a mistake.

The rest of the week went by way to fast for his liking. Before he knew it it was Sunday. The day Briggs got there new commanding officer.

"I'll miss you all.." Riza said as she stood on the platform and looked out at her friends.

Roy, Alex, Rebecca, Havoc, Ross, Falman, Fuery and Breda had all managed to come and say goodbye.

"You'll be missed." Roy said sincerely to her.

"Your so lucky!" Rebecca wined. "You get to go and be surrounded by hot men!"

"Now, Now. If I find any good ones, Ill send them your way." Riza smirked at her friends.

"You better!"

As the two continued there playful banter. The others occannoly chiping in. Roy couldnt help but stand back and think 'This could be the last time we see her...'

it wasn't long before the train came in and Riza was on it and off to Briggs. Roy couldn't bare to lose another important person in his life. And now, He fears he may of just doomed himself to just that. It wasn't that Riza wasn't capable of being the commander of Briggs. She was. But so was Oliver and look where that got her.

Roy let out a sigh as the people around him waved to there loved ones. With one last look at Hawkeye he had turned around, Shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked off out the train station, to home. Tears glistening in his eyes. He didn't need to lose another best friend. He didn't need to keep losing. 'She wouldnt want you to think like this, Roy! Get your head together!' he mentally scolded himself.

He had barley sat down at in his apartment before the phone rang out. Grateful for the distraction Roy picked it up.

"Roy Mustang Speaking."

"I should hope so, Major General!"

"Grumman..." Roy mumbled. This man was everywhere now a days. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine Roy. Did Hawkeye get sent off alright?" Grumman hummed out.

"Yes, Sir." Just what roy needed... To talk about the thing he didn't want to talk about... Not!

"Oh good. You made the right choice there."

"I suppose..."

"She's going to do well..."

"Yep..."

"A fine commander!"

"Grumman." Roy snapped. "Is there a meaning to this call?"

"Oh... Yes! You won't believe who just called me!"

* * *

 **I know its on the short side, The next one will be out before Wednesday! (As iv already got it half written!)**

 **Question for you. Who do you think called Grumman?**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
